tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts
__TOC__ Personal trivia * Tiffany has six brothers, all names starts with T''' (Travis, Tyler, Thomas, Todd, Trent and Tevin). * Tiffany has two cats, Batgirl and Bunny. She used to have one more called Tiger. * Tiffany's favorite color is purple (previously blue). * Tiffany was home schooled at ConnectionsAcademy.com from 8th-12th grade. * Tiffany graduated from High School in 2010. * Tiffany loves strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. * Tiffany likes cookies. * Tiffany's favorite food is brownie batter, pizza and Mexican food. * Tiffany's favorite candy is plain M&M's, Kit Kats and Dove chocolate. * Tiffany's favorite fast food is Subway, Numero Uno, Pizza and El Polo Loco. * Tiffany's favorite drink is water. * Tiffany's hair is naturally straight. * Tiffany loves going to the beach. * Tiffany loves summer. * Tiffany loves snowboarding, especially in Utah. * Tiffany has a teddy bear named "Waterfall", but she calls him "'Waffle''".'' * Tiffany loves shopping (American Eagles, Forever 21, Delias). * Tiffany loves movie nights with her friends. * Tiffany loves staying up late and writing new songs. * Tiffany has been writing songs since she was 10 years old. * Tiffany has taken piano lessons. * Tiffany taught herself to play the guitar. * Tiffany has two guitars, an ibanez a200e and an ibanez ac30nt. *Tiffany hosted a StageIt for her 20th birthday. * Tiffany loves life and feels very blessed. * Tiffany looks up to Taylor Swift and met her in 2012. Tiffany meets Taylor Swift She also says that she wants to do a duet with her. Tiffany confirming that she wants to do a duet with Taylor Swift * Tiffany met Carly Rae Jepsen.Tiffany and Carly Rae Jepsen * She loves waffles and French toast. Tiffany about French toast * Tiffany was a gymnast for 9 years (1997-2006) and competed for 4 years. She got to Level 7. Tiffany facts pageTiffany's tweetTiffany's tweet about gymnastic level * Tiffany can still do a standing backtuck. Tiffany's tweet about gymnastics *Tiffany loves sparkles, hearts, & bows. YouTube - Biography *Tiffany's favorite vacation spot so far is Hawaii. *Tiffany was challenged to step outside of her comfort zone and do something that pushes you. In doing so Tiffany went flyboarding. YouTube - Tiffany flyboarding *On August 25, 2014, Tiffany posted a video on YouTube where she did the ALS ice bucket challenge. Career, music and YouTube trivia * Tiffany's YouTube channel is TiffanyAlvord. * Tiffany's official web page is here. * Tiffany has another YouTube channel called TiffanyAlvordWorld. * Tiffany posted her first video on YouTube in May year 2008 when she was 15 years old. * Tiffany has over 2 million subscribers.(last updated on October 23, 2014). * Tiffany currently has '''213 videos posted on YouTube and 35 videos are original songs (last updated on October 23, 2014). * Tiffany's fans are called Tiffanatics.Tiffany mentioning her Tiffanatics Tiffany being grateful for her fans, Tiffanatics * Tiffany's motto is "Always Sm:)e". * Tiffany has preformed at nine plays at her local theater. * Tiffany was a photo double for Sofia Vassilieva in the movie "My Sisters Keeper". * Tiffany is mostly inspired by Taylor Swift, but also admire Shania Twain, Michael Bublé and more. * Tiffany met Taylor Swift in Cool Springs, TN in October 2011. * Tiffany's first "fan-funded" album "My Dream" is available for digital download in iTunes, Amazon, Google Music and Paypal. * Tiffany's physical CD of "My Dream". * Tiffany released an EP-album called "My Heart Is" on September 18, 2012 and it came in a physical CD for on November 18, 2012. * Tiffany wrote a song for her fans to celebrate her 1 000 000 subscribers called "This Is Just The Start". * Tiffany has three albums with cover songs called "I've Got It Covered", "I've Got It Covered vol. 2" and "I've Got It Covered Vol. 3". * Tiffany has several singles both covered and original songs. * She has done two covers with one of her best friends, Megan Nicole. "Who Says" by Selena Gomez and "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Who Says music video, cover Safe and Sound music video, cover *Tiffany has cameos in several different music videos for her friend, among those; Megan Nicole's "B-e-a-utiful" and Jason Chen's "Burns". *Tiffany is working on a new album coming August 12, 2014 called Legacy. *Tiffany has landed the lead role in the movie "School Spirits" as Zoey Slade. IMDb - School Spirits * Tiffany has twitter, facebook, keek and instagram. *Tiffany preformed at the Streamy Awards on September 7, 2014. * Tiffany's '''fan '''mail address is: ::Tiffany Alvord, ::4515 Ocean View Blvd #200 ::L.A. Canada Flintridge, CA ::91011 USA Touring and traveling trivia * Tiffany has hiked to the top of Half Dome in Yosemite, twice. * Tiffany has been to Utah, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Hawaii, Georgia, Washington, Arizona, Texas, Florida, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Ohio, Michigan, Missouri, North Carolina, Virginia, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts and Illinois. * Tiffany has been to Toronto and Vancouver Canada. * Tiffany has preformed in China and Singapore. * Tiffany opened for Boyce Avenue on their 2011 tour in February 2011. * Tiffany preformed at the very first Totally Tube concert in New York on May 22, 2012. * Tiffany preformed in Changsha, China on the "Day Day Up" TV Show with Jason Chen and Megan Nicole. They also did a live show in Shanghai. * Tiffany preformed at the very first YouTube sponsored "YouTube Stars" Concert in Singapore at the Hard Rock Coliseum, Resorts World, Sentosa on May 5th 2012 along with David Choi, Jason Chen, Joseph Vincent, Anna Fee, and CLO. Warner Music Singapore, Music & Movements, Blackberry and StarHub were also sponsors. * Tiffany preformed on New Years Eve, December 31, 2012 in Time Square in New York for Nivea. Tiffany about preforming on New Years Eve * Tiffany went on tour with Allstar Weekend during most of February, 2013. *Tiffany went on a tour to Asia for a few days. *Tiffany went on tour with Jason Chen along the West Coast of USA. The places they preformed were: Seattle, Portland, San Francisco and San Diego. *Tiffany preformed in London on July 16th and 19th in 2013. *Tiffany preformed at DigiFest December 14, 2013.YouTube - DigiFest LA - DEC 13th *Tiffany is currently planning a tour, which she hopes will happen by the end of summer 2016. Instagram - Tour annoucedTwitter - Aprox date of Tour References Category:Tiffany Alvord